Sing with me or not
by EruditeIntelligence9525
Summary: what will happen when pop stars, and best friends, Six and Uriah decide to go back to high school at their old hometown? Will they remember their old friends? Will they stay with each other and continue to sing afterward? How will they take going back to school instead of touring all the time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm here with a new story. Yea, I know I should focus on the other story, but I couldn't help but to write this. So I hope you like both of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the songs I will be do this, and I don't own Divergent. Other wise I would be rich.**

** ~Tris/Six~**

****My best friend in this whole world, Uriah, and I are on stage, on our world tour, performing right now we're singing one of our older songs called 'New Classic' and we're almost done.

_Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new_

_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat_

_You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)_

_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Cuz your paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat_

_You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that_

_You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Cuz your paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat_

_You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that_

We finish the song and get loud applauses, screams, and whistles. We talk to our audience for a few minutes after words just like we always do.

"So we don't know about you guys, but we never get tired of that song," Uri starts us off. We wait for the noise to quiet down before we continue with our important news.

"So you guys are lucky, you get to hear some news we have for you guys in person," I start. I would finish, but Uri sees that I get really nervous and get lost looking in to the audience. I always get nervous and clammy when I'm up on stage, but never this bad. The lights shine bright in my face and make it really hard for me to see right now. I only focus on the sound of my best friends voice to help me get through this.

"The news is. Well, we've decided to go back and finish up our last year of high school at our old home town." I hear Uriah tell the audience. We talk to them for a little longer but soon we're singing our latest song 'The Monster'. After we finish we thank our audience and walk off the stage to our dressing room.

On our way we get congratulations from our staff and tech crew. Even our manager takes a few seconds from his latest call to congratulate us. We get to our dressing room and sit down taking a break from standing for a whole two hour concert.

"Are you okay Tris? It seemed like you spaced out on stage or even got stage fright. But that couldn't of happened I know you, your to confident to get stage fright. So what happened?" Uriah questioned. I sigh, thinking that I can't keep secrets from him. He is my best friend in the whole world.

I turn to look at him and answer his question. "Well, on the stage I usually do get a little case of stage fright; but it usually goes away after a few seconds. I guess this time it was just about us going back to school, I'm freaking out about going back. I mean, what if we don't get treated like normal kids and people crowd us everyday. And what if we decide we want to do different things and we go separate ways and never sing together again..." I start to breathe really fast and shallow towards the end, but get cut off by Uriah.

"Hey, don't think any of those things. Yes, we will get crowded but only for maybe the first week or two. And maybe, just maybe, we do like different things during school. But that doesn't mean that we won't be friends. Plus we will always go back to singing together no matter what. Do you understand me." He tell me. I simply nod and lean into him resting my head in the crook of his neck. This is why we're best friends. When one of us is down or scared or anything the other one is right there to comfort them.

We just sit there like that for a few hours, letting the silence fall down around us. After a few hours our manager, Justin, comes in and tell us we need to get going if we're going to make it for our next stop on the tour.

So we get up and pack our things we want with us, and leave the rest for someone else to pack for us. In 10 hours we will be in Jackson, Mississippi. Then after that we leave to go to high school.

**~Four~**

I can't believe that Six and Uriah are going to be going to our high school for senior year. All the girls can't wait to meet Uriah, and the guys can't wait for them to get here. 'Cause then the girls will shut up. Well all the guys; Zeke can't wait to see them cause his brother is Uriah. And I can't wait to see them cause Six and I use to be really close; but ever since they left to go sing and have a career the rest of us got forgotten. Well except Zeke, but he doesn't count cause he's related to one of them.

I've been waiting for the day when they come back so I could see her again. When they left it was during 7th grade. And I, hating to admit to this but, had a crush on Six then. And it broke my heart hearing that she was leaving to pursue her dreams of singing. I mean I was glad she was going after her dreams, but I was also devastated that she was leaving.

Well maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time I can do things with her that won't let her forget who I am. I'm just hoping that she remembers me a little otherwise that would be kinda awkward for me and her.

I'm so caught up in those thoughts that I forgot where I was. But get reminded when the bell to go home rings. Maybe I should just give up my plan of getting Six to remember AND to never forget me. I push away all of my ideas thinking that their idiotic and not wanting them around while I drive. So I turn on the radio and one of their songs comes on, 'The Monster, of course. Not wanting to be reminded of my earlier thoughts I turn the radio completely off.

**So how was chapter 1. Is this story any good do any of you readers think I should continue with this story? Please Review or PM me and tell me if I should continue or stop, or even change the story a little. Anyways thanks for taking your time to read this story. **

** ~fanficjojo9525~**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for not updating for a while. I was REALLY busy with school. I had dance co. things and Shakespeare for English and now I'm going into the next round thing for it so I really will have a harder chance to update. Anyways enough with the excuses onto chapter 2.**

Right as we are about to finish our concert in Jackson, Uriah says something that everybody gets taken aback. Even me.

"So before we close this concert we have one last song. Well, I should say Six does. She wrote this new song not that long ago. I'm sure she would love to sing it." then he turns to me, giving me an encouraging smile. I give him a look that says 'I'm mad at you', and 'that after we're taking about it. But right now I turn to the audience and get ready to sing my new song 'human'. Since I can't really say no.

_I can hold my breath__  
__I can bite my tongue__  
__I can stay awake for days__  
__If that's what you want__  
__Be your number one__  
__I can fake a smile__  
__I can force a laugh__  
__I can dance and play the part__  
__If that's what you ask__  
__Give you all I am_  
_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_  
_But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

After the first chorus I get lost in the song. I forget that there are 200,000 people watching me, if not more. I also forget that Uri is the one who put me up to this.

I finish the song and thank everyone for coming and watching us perform. We exit the stage, and I just push myself and Uriah to our dressing room ignoring everyone congratulating us. Once we get in and I slam the door shut I can't hold it in anymore I just explode.

"What the crap was that Uriah?! Forcing me in front of them singing a song that was never meant to be performed like that?" I'm sure my face is red from the anger I have and expression to match.

"What? I heard you singing it one day while you were getting ready. It was a really good song I thought the world should get to hear that amazing song. Are you mad at me now?" he just had ti pull the puppy dog move on me. Dang! I hate when he does this, I can never stay mad at him for long when he makes that face.

"Ugh! Not anymore." he just gives me a really big smile. I can't help but return it. We decide we should probably pack some clothes and other necessities that we'll need for school.

All in all it took us 3 hours to get everything;and in the end we had 10 to 13 bags _EACH! _Right now we're on our tour bus that's headed to Chicago. And being the singing duo that we are we end up singing songs till we go to sleep.

One song we sang caught my attention, and now haunts me while I sleep. The whole song means something to me but the line 'you had me at hello' is what bugs me. It makes me wonder if that happen to me while Uri and I go to finish senior year. Probably not. All the boys that ever got close to me dating them;only wanted to date me 'cause I'm famous and not for who I am on the inside.

I push those thoughts out and just let sleep over take me for the next 12 hours till we will be at the house that we'll be living in for the next year.

"Ugh! Do we have to unpack now? Do we even need to do it today?"

"Yes Six, we have to do it today otherwise we'll be doing it over the weekend."

"Fine, but just heads up if I'm mad over the weekend it's because of this!" I yell back. The only reply I get is a faint laughing. I roll my eyes and continue to unpack.

When we get done it's 4:30 and we started at 9 this morning. Both of us walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"What do ya wanna do no till dinner?"

"Hmm. I haven't thought of that far. Maybe we could go get things for school. I kinda wanted to get black low lights in my hair." I turn my head to see what Uriah thinks.

"Okay, wee can do all of that. Except when you get low lights I will go look in a music store." He gives me one of his most innocent smiles. But I just glare at him that tells him 'think again'.

"Okay, I'll go with you so you can dye your hair. But afterwords we have to go to the music store."

"Okay? But why the music store?"

"Because I say so!" I put my hands up in surrender to let him know no to get mad.

We get to the salon and I tell the worker what I want. I take the hood off my disguise but keep on the sunglasses; hoping they will help me from being recognized. Uri is just sitting on one of the waiting chairs playing some game that he's addicted on right now. I think it's called something like angry birds or flappy bird? I don't know.

While I wait for the worker to get everything ready I listen to the music playing in the background and hear my favorite song on and can't help but song along

_make me your Aphrodite Make me_

_your one and only But don't make me_

_your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy you should know what you're_

_fallin' for_

I stop singing because I get glances from people when I sing.

I love my hair now. It looks...daring. Now instead of just my plain blonde hair, it has stripes of black too. I pay the worker and me and Uriah leave for the music store.

Not really wanting to be here I look around the store randomly. I stop near on of the speakers that's playing music and listen. This song really speaks to me it reminds me of why I sing and why I do it with Uriah.

I grab the CD with the song and buy it, with full intentions of listening to it once we get back. Trying to find Uri in this store proves to be harder than I thought before. I finally find him talking to a woman that looks like she works here. Before I reach them I hear the last thing Uri says.

"Notify me a soon as toy get it please." Then he turns around and sees me walking towards him. His face has a flash of panic; but it's gone in less than 2 seconds. I wonder what he was taking to that woman about.

"Hey, they don't have what I wanted, we can go home or go somewhere else. I don't care you decide." I picked going home. I really wanted to listen to that song again.

Uriah and I hop into the car and start driving home. Not even 5 minutes into the drive Uri already wants to play our favorite game called "finish the lyrics". The basics of the game are one person starts to sing a song then the other has to finish that part. If you get it right then you pick a new song. If you get it wrong then the other continues the song or picks a new song.

"Okay, but songs that we can't sing are: annoying songs, songs we know the other doesn't know, and our own songs." I tell Uri the extra rules I wanted to add.

"Fine, I'll start..." We kept on singing till we randomly stopped and I blacked out.

The next time I wake up is in my bed at home. I try to sit up but am met with excruciating pain. I try to look down or even move my head, but that hurts worse than trying to get up. So the next thing that pops into my head is to yell and ask Uriah what happened. Well that would've worked if I could actually speak or make any noise. So I have to sit here in pain and silence.

10 minutes later I finally remember that I have a phone so I pull it out and text Uri to get his butt in my room.

** Again sorry for taking so long to update. Just a heads up I probably won't be able to update till next month. Because I have a district dance concert for dance co. then I have Shakespeare night and then I have to go get my hair done...the list just goes on and on. But I will try hard to update again. Probably not today cause I have to go to the eye doctor. But remember to review thank you to those of you who haven't given up on my stories it means a lot. Well till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I got done quick at my eye appointment. So I thought 'Hey! I haven't updated much so why not give them another chapter' So here it is chapter 3 **

** ~~Uriah~~**

During our game we got hit by someone; make that two people. I look back and see they hit the rear door and someone else hit the bumper. So basically the first day of a somewhat normal life we get hit.

Still looking back at the damage I ask Six,"Lucky that it wasn't the front half of the car; huh Six?"

"Six?" now I'm worried I turn and look at her in her seat. I notice that her eyes are closed and when I look at her to see if there was any damage done to her, my eyes stop at her neck. It has a bruise already formed and looks a little swollen. Oh no! This can't be happening! What if it did internal damage and she can't talk again; let alone sing! I've got to get her checked out see if she is fine.

I get out of the car and run fast to her side of the car ignoring all the yelling my name and the rest of the wreck. I grab her out of the car and hold her in my arms. I look around to see how far away from home we are. Thank goodness! We're only 5 minutes from home.

With that knowledge I bolt in the direction of our house. The only thing on my mind is getting my best friend home so she can get checked out.

About halfway there I start to tire out but I still push to get home. Apparently it's been longer than I originally thought since I played football. Or any sport for that matter.

Once I get home and Six in her bed I immediately call 911 and tell them our address and that they need to get here soon. They ask for my name and once I give it to them I ask them if they can just check Six out here. They say yes, with that I hang up and run back to Six.

"Tris your going to be fine. Your the strongest person I know. Please just be alright Tris." I sit there with her hoping she''ll be okay. Then I realize I used her real name which I haven't said for years.

After 4 minutes I hear a knock on the door and race down the stairs to answer the door. I open and find a man dressed in all white sterile looking clothes. I invite him in.

"So where is Six and what exactly happened." the man, I assume is the doctor, asks me. I lead him to Tris' room and tell him what happened. Once we get to her room the doctor goes over to her to examine the damage on her neck.

After 15 minutes of the doctor doing whatever it is he needs to do he gives me the full input on Six.

"So she got the bruise do to the air bag coming out to fast and her not being ready. From what I can tell with what I have with me the only internal damage was to her vocal cords. She won't ans shouldn't talk for at least 4 to 5 weeks. And if she still can't talk it may take longer or she may no longer be able to talk. I'm sorry but there is a chance that she may never get to sing with you again." I just stand there with my eyes wide with shock. I slightly nod to let the doctor know I acknowledged what he said.

I can't believe it! I may have just ruined my best friend's career; not only that but I may have ruined her life. For the first time, since Six and I started to sing, I break down. Letting my body wrack with sobs. I'm crying so hard that I don't even notice that the doctor left. But before leaving he wrote up prescriptions one that would help the swelling go down; and another to try and help heal her vocal chords.

After I look at them I take them and bring them to our care taker, or whatever you call them, and tell her to go get them for Six.

Not wanting to wake her up, hoping it may help her, I go to the home theater and put in my favorite movie 'I Am Number Four'.

20 minutes till the end I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I get it out and look to see I have a text from Six.

~_Uriah get in here and tell me why I can't talk!~Six_

I pause the movie and make my way up to Six's room. When I get in there she has a glare on her face that could scare away any of our fans. I slowly make my way into her room not wanting to feel the wrath of the animal, known as my best friend, that is in front of me.

After a few minutes I finally remember why she wanted me in here. I explain to her about he car accident, then tell her about her voice. She just looks shocked she doesn't break down or anything after a few minutes her face goes emotionless and she shoos me out of her room.

I make my way back to my movie; the whole time thinking it's my fault. If I didn't go to that stupid music store we would've avoided that crash.

By the time it's dinner neither one of us id hungry so we both go to sleep without eating.

~~~Six (next day first day of school)~~~

The next morning I wake to my alarm clock playing my morning music and the song that just so happens to be on is 'Don't wake me up' by Chris Brown. Ironic how that song is on and I don't want to be woken up. I groan and roll over to turn it to a different song. Then 'On Top of the World' comes on (**A/N see what I did there?) **why does my music hate me so much right now. Instead of changing it I just get up and head into the shower. Hoping it will bring me peace to my, so far, horrible morning.

Once I get back to my room one of my favorite songs is playing 'Keep me Crazy' by Chris Wallace. It reminds me so much of how Uri keeps me crazy, and himself. I go over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I don't feel like trying to hard so I just go with an all black outfit with my combat boots and leather jacket.

As I'm walking out my room I faintly hear music in Uri's room. Them him singing. I've never heard this song I wonder when he wrote it. I go and press my ear to his door to listen.

_I'm no Superman, I can't take your hand  
Can't fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah  
I can't read your mind like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear, but_

_I'll be your hero  
cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I will be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_

_Could you be the one?  
Could you be the one?  
Could you be the one for me?  
Then I'll be your hero_

That's all I get to hear before the music stops and I hear footsteps come towards the door. I take my ear off the door and zoom down the stairs and into the kitchen in record time. A few minutes Uriah comes into the room dressed and ready to go. But he sets down his stuff and takes a seat across from me and eats some breakfast.

I look over at the clock and notice that we have 10 minutes to get to the school and it's going to take us 5 minutes to get there. I stand up and grab Uri's arm with out and explanation, well and also because I can't give him one, and drag him to the car that has our driver waiting inside. I don't want either one of us driving since the last time that happened I ended up not being able to speak.

We some how get lucky and hit all green lights so it only takes us 3 minutes to get there. Once we do get there me and Uri race to our lockers to put our things away. But by the time we get through the front doors all eyes are on us, then we are crowded by people all screaming at us different things. Some for an autograph, to be our friends, and others if we would go out with them.

Uriah grabs my arm and pushes through the crowd of screaming high school students. Once we finally get to our lockers. And have our things the bell rings. We look at our schedules and see that we have 1 period, last period, and lunch together.

Trying not to be late on our first day we basically run and push our way through the kids to get to English. Once we do get there, after numerous wrong places and asking lots of people, we walk inside and the bell rings. We look around and spot two open chairs next to each other.

The only thing we do during the whole period is stand up and say our name, what we did over the summer, and something we liked about it. Once it came to Uriah and I we basically had the same answer except our names. And of course Uri had to do all of the talking and he had to tell the teacher the reason why I couldn't answer for myself. Once we were done we had a few people looking at us. I just turned to the front and tried to ignore all of the creepy stares.

After that class the day went by fast. Then came lunch. Oh the joys we're going to get from lunch.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I love hearing your guys comments. Something else that I love to hear are ideas. If you want to read it in the story I will try to put it in. Thank You to every one who reviews. Till next time; keep listening to good music.**


End file.
